Midnight's First Kiss: An L oneshot
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: L comes to talk to you at midnight. Oneshot.


Midnight's First Kiss

You wake up to the blinding light of the sun staring you in the face. Reluctantly, you drag yourself out of bed. Even after being at Task Force headquarters for a year, with the cameras running 24/7, you still feel slightly uncomfortable as you strip off your pajamas and change into some clothes. You are dressed in your normal punk-rocker style.

You walk downstairs to the main work room, finding the entire Task Force there already: Light, Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Sanami… and L. From the very first day you met him, you had been attracted to L. You didn't know what it was, but you couldn't help it. You had never been any good at flirting, so you settled for friendship. Or at least, the type of friendship someone like L could give. It had its up days and down days, but you were fine with it.

L had taken you in off the streets, and let you stay at headquarters. When he realized you had potential as a detective, he let you help with the Kira case. You had been here for a year, but the Kira case had only been going on for about six months. Before that, you pretty much kept to yourself, and L didn't try to interfere. When the rest of the Task Force had joined the two of you, you had opened up a lot.

"Hey, _____________, you're up a bit late, aren't you?" Light speaks up. You look over at the handsome teen. You had never really taken to him, he gave you bad vibes. You normally just tried to avoid talking to him. Now he is talking to you and you are forced to answer.

"I guess so." Like always, you try to keep your answers short when talking to Light. You want to send the message that you do _not_ want to have a conversation with him. He doesn't take the hint.

"Find anything new?" You sighed, turning to face him. He wouldn't going to stop, you know that much. Why he was choosing now to talk to you, you aren't sure. Suddenly a burning pain spreads from your chest, reaching out over your entire body. It has happened before, and you know it takes a few minutes to pass.

Light stops talking as he sees your face contort in pain. L is looking at you, and you know it is crazy, but you are glad. You wish he would look at you other than just when you are in pain, but you are willing to settle for just this.

"_______________, are you alright?" asks L in a slightly less monotonous tone than normal. You nod, making your way over to the wall.

"I just need to sit down for a minute. It's happened before; it'll pass in a minute or two." You slide down on to the ground, everyone's eyes on you.

"What is it? When was the last time it happened?" L is still staring at you unblinkingly.

"It's just this pain I sometimes get. It starts out in my chest, and then spreads out over my whole body. It's going away now." True, you feel the pain start to ebb away, but now L looks away from you and that brings on a whole new kind of pain.

Like always, the day passes uneventfully. Occasionally someone will find a new lead, but most of the time it goes nowhere. By eight o' clock, everyone has gone home, and that leaves you alone with L. He looks tired, and you stand up and walk over to him, sitting down in the chair beside him.

"L, you've barely slept in the past 3 days. You must be exhausted." He looks over at you, sending a thrill through you and causing your stomach to jump. You are the only one who calls him L, everyone else addresses him as "Ryuuzaki".

"True. I should probably get some sleep. Would you like to walk upstairs with me?" You nod and the two of you get up, making your way up the stairs. When you reach the room where you sleep, L stops, and, for the first time since you have known him, he hesitates.

"Goodnight, ______________." He walks away, and you stare at his hunched form. Still thinking about him as always, you change into pajamas and sit down on your bed, knowing full well you won't be able to get to sleep. You pick up a book from your nightstand. It is one of your favorites: _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. (A/N: I loooooooove Harry Potter XD.) You read for about an hour, then there is a knock on the door.

You get up and walk over to it. You know it is L, it couldn't be anybody else, but nevertheless you wonder why he is knocking on your door so late. When you open it his eyes find yours and there is a moment where there is nothing but the two of you, and you don't want it to end. It does though, just as quickly as it started.

"May I come in? I am unable to get to sleep, and I need someone to talk to."

"Sure." You step back to allow him entrance to the room and as he sits down in a chair you sit cross-legged on your bed.

"You don't like Light, ______________. Why is that?" So he knows you aren't too fond of the auburn-haired teen.

"It's not that… I mean… he just gives me bad vibes, that's all."

"Bad vibes?"

"I think Light is Kira." You blurt it out before you can stop before you can stop yourself. L looks at you, calculating.

"So do I." This is not the response you expect. You look at him questioningly, and he continues. "I have thought so even before I met Light. I had cameras on him while I was working with his father."

"L?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have cameras on me?"

"To keep you safe, ______________, safe from Kira. Kira hates me, and he will go after anyone connected to me. He will do anything he thinks can hurt me. I am his only obstacle."

"Would it hurt you?"

"What?"

"If Kira killed me, would it hurt you?"

"Yes, it would. It would hurt me very much. I care about you…" His eyes are glued to yours, never wavering, never blinking. L was saying that he cared about you…

He does something then that surprised you even more than his words. He leans in, and then you are kissing. He is very gentle with you, and you realize then that you are not only attracted to him, but that you really truly love him. You love this strange, sometimes emotionless detective.

So you tell him.


End file.
